


Kurt Needs A Daddy I

by Ellie226



Series: Kurt and His Daddy [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt's happy with Carol, and Kurt's thinks he's happy that his father is too preoccupied to enforce the rules.  Fortunately for him, someone knows the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt Needs A Daddy I

It started out slowly enough. Kurt had always been strong-willed, but Burt kept him in line. At least until Kurt’s brilliant idea of introducing Burt to Carol. And although Kurt’s idea didn’t pan out the way he hoped, his father was happy. And busy. For the first time since Kurt’s mom died, Kurt wasn’t his dad’s world. And although Kurt was happy that his dad was happy, he also wasn’t used to being displaced.

At first, it seemed pretty awesome. Burt being busy meant he had less time to focus on Kurt. Kurt started testing the limits. It was small stuff at first, he overspent his clothing budget, but it was only by about $25, and his father didn’t even notice. Kurt was coming in late for his curfew, but half the time, Burt wasn’t even home to notice.

Burt had always set these strict limits for Kurt. Kurt needed them. And with Burt not paying attention, Kurt acted out. To begin with, Kurt was just having a good time, but when that didn’t get any response, he wanted to see how far it would go. He wanted to see where the new line was. So he skipped classes, with no response. And he talked back to his dad, again with no response. Finally, in frustration, he started mouthing off during Glee Club. And amazingly enough, nobody did anything.

You see, Kurt was pretty socially aware. Years of being a social outcast had taught him what to expect from his peers and from the adults around him. And he decided to use these powers for evil. Kurt recognized that Rachel was not well liked by the other kids or the teachers. So he picked on her.

At first it was subtle. He would make a comment about her clothes or her hair. When that didn’t get a response from Mr. Schue, he decided to push it further. It got to the point that he only ever spoke to Rachel to make fun of her. And finally, he went too far.

Rachel had been singing a love song, clearly directed toward Finn. And although Quinn was doing a slow burn by the end, Kurt was the one who decided to say something.

“Another song to the boy who doesn’t give a shit.” He flipped his hair casually. “You would think the bitch would learn.”

Kurt said this under his breath, intending for Mercedes to hear his catty comment, but she wasn’t the only one who was listening.

Glee finished up as usual, with Kurt continuing to huff and puff and basically be a pain in the ass to the very end. As he was walking down the hallway toward the door, Puck caught up with him.

“Hey. Do you mind giving me a ride back to your house? Finn borrowed a game last week, and he told me he’s done with it. I wanted to pick it up before I went home.”

“Whatever Puckerman. Why can’t you get Finn to give you a ride?”

“Because, he’s got some kind of plans to practice more with Rachel.”

“That girl just doesn’t get it, does she? Fine. I’ll give you a ride, but I pick the music.”

And with that, the boys climbed into Kurt’s car and started off toward the Hummel/Hudson residence. The ride to the house was basically quiet, the only noise being the soundtrack from Gypsy playing softly in the background.

When they got to the house, Kurt let both boys in, and gestured toward the basement. “You know where we sleep. I’m sure the game is somewhere in his disgusting half of the room.”

Puck followed Kurt to the basement, carefully collecting his thoughts.

“So Princess, what’s up with the bratty attitude?”

“Puckerman, just get your game and leave.”

“Hmmm, no. I’ve heard you chatting with Mercedes about skipping classes and breaking curfew. You’re acting like a spoiled brat, and I want to know what gives.”

“That’s rich coming from you. You’re Lima’s original bad boy. You went to friggin’ Juvie for Christ’s sake. I’ve skipped some classes; you stole an ATM. I missed curfew; you knocked up the school’s golden girl. I’m pretty sure I’m not on the path to Juvenile Delinquency. But thanks for your concern, and don’t let the door hit you in the ass on the way out.”

Kurt turned from Puck and started to flounce off. He did a damn good flounce, if he did say so himself. Just enough attitude to exhibit his distaste for those he left behind without it being so much that it got cartoony. As he was musing on the subject of his perfect flounce, he felt his arm being grabbed and he was jerked backward, nearly off his feet.

Although Kurt was a champion flouncer, Puck had plenty of experience in dealing with spoiled brats. Regardless of his reputation for bad-assery, Puck was also an older brother. His baby sister had grown up with a mother who worked so much she was rarely home, and a father who ran off before her second birthday. By necessity, he had performed more than his share of babysitting.

And although Kurt was about ten years older than his sister, Puck figured that the principles in dealing with spoilt brat attacks were probably the same.

“First things first,” he thought to himself grimly. And he tugged Kurt toward the bathroom.

Kurt struggled, pulling back and swatting at Puck’s hand ineffectually. He tried to pry Puck’s fingers from his arm, and finally, in frustration, kicked Puck in the shin.

“Son of a bitch!!!” Puck exclaimed, almost dropping Kurt’s arm in shock. Collecting himself quickly, he pulled Kurt around so that he was standing with his back to Puck’s chest. Wrapping both arms around him, he bodily moved Kurt toward the bathroom.

“That was a very poor choice little boy,” he grimly stated as he pinned Kurt between his body and the sink. Rummaging through a drawer, he finally located an unopened bar of soap. He managed to open the soap using one hand and his teeth, while continuing to hold Kurt somewhat still. Kurt continued to struggle slightly.

“Are you going to hold still for this, or do you want to make this suck for you even more?”

Kurt was struggling against him and continued the stream of abuse.

“So you’re going with making it worse I guess.” Puck said wryly.

Kurt fell silent for a moment as the soap was wet down in the sink, then he recovered. “Noah, what are you doing?”

“I would think that’s pretty obvious. This soap,” he gestured with the hand holding the bar, “is going in your mouth. The idea is that you are going to not like this, so you stop with the naughty language.”

“You can’t do that. I’m not some child. And what the hell do you mean ‘naughty’?”

Puck ignored Kurt’s question, focused on wetting the soap, then scrubbing the clean bar against a new washcloth.

“Enough Kurt.” Puck was ready. “Open your mouth.”

“What on Ea----“Kurt started to reply, but was stopped by the intrusion of a disgustingly sudsy cloth in his mouth. He tried to pull his head back and spit the cloth out, but Puck had a good hold on him and held him tightly. Kurt began to clamp down on Puck’s fingers, thinking that biting would likely bring this all to a halt.

“Don’t even think about it.” Puck’s voice was low, close to his ear. It was almost more terrifying because Puck seemed so calm. Kurt deflated, sagging against Puck’s chest. “That’s a good boy. We have had quite enough naughtiness that we have to address already. It would be best if you didn’t add to the list.”

With those terrifying words, Puck went to work, running the lathered cloth across Kurt’s tongue and teeth, thoroughly soaping every conceivable surface in Kurt’s mouth. Kurt gagged against the disgusting taste of soap, but he realized that there was nothing he could do about what was happening. It was best to simply let this happen, and then deal with Puck later when he regained his senses.

“So,” he started conversationally, “In case you’re not clear about what is exactly going on here, you’re getting your mouth washed out. I’m not sure what’s going on with you, but it ends now. You want to act like a child, I’m certainly happy to respond in kind. ”

After Puck had thoroughly soaped out Kurt’s mouth, he removed the cloth. Kurt attempted to dive for the sink, but found himself pulled short with Puck’s hand over his mouth, preventing him from spitting.

“I don’t think so. I want you to think about the kind of language that is appropriate for little boys.” With that, Puck again began moving Kurt against his will, this time toward a corner. As he stationed Kurt in the corner, he finally removed his hand from Kurt’s mouth.

Kurt lost it. “What do you mean little boy? I’m the same age as you are Noah Puckerman. And everybody knows exactly what kind of language you use.”

“Actually, you’re six months younger. Although by the way you’ve been acting lately, you seem more like a very little boy. Maybe six or seven. Now you’re going to stand here like a good boy and think about why you’re in trouble.”

He moved away from Kurt,but Kurt wanted to talk further with him. In Kurt’s opinion, this had gone on entirely far enough. As he turned from the corner and began to express this opinion, Puck gave him a look, then walked slowly back to Kurt.

Kurt saw Puck’s face, and began to feel very sick to his stomach. He whirled back around to face the corner. Clearly, Puck had lost his mind. It would be best if he simply went along with his delusional fantasy. And even as he thought this, Puck was turning him back around, and looking closely at his face.

“I thought maybe we could get through at least this portion of your punishment without fighting it, but you’re clearly not going to make this easy on yourself.”

Tugging Kurt toward the bed, Puck sat down then pulled the smaller boy between his knees. He began working the buckle on Kurt’s belt.

Kurt slapped his hands away. “What are you doing?” His voice was becoming decidedly higher as they argued.

“I’m not going to spank you over your jeans. Now, I was going to let you keep them while you were in time-out, but you clearly need something to remind you who is in charge here.” As he was speaking, Puck had caught Kurt’s hands with one of his own, then quickly pulled the boy’s jeans to his knees. “Now I would suggest you go wait in the corner until I tell you otherwise, or maybe I’ll decide that you need to be completely bare while you’re waiting to be punished.” And with those words, Puck turned Kurt toward the corner and slapped him on the butt. Hard.

In shock, Kurt moved toward the corners. He was somewhat hampered by the skinny jeans, but he didn’t think he wanted to fight Puck. Every time he did, it seemed like things just got worse for him. So he hobbled to the corner, where he waited.

Puck watched Kurt for a moment to make sure that he was going to stay in the corner. Then he began moving around the room, preparing for the next phase of the punishment.

After about twenty minutes, Puck called Kurt to him. When Kurt turned around and began moving toward Puck, he took pity on him. “You might as well lose the pants now. It’ll be easier anyway.”

Kurt started to object, but then thought better of it, slowly shucking the jeans and leaving them on the floor.

“Ah ah kiddo. Do you usually leave your clothes on the floor?”

Kurt picked up the jeans and folded them, laying them over a chair. Then he slowly walked to Puck. Puck caught his hand and led him back to the bathroom. As they neared the door, Kurt made a small whine of fear. “No! I didn’t say anything bad.”

“Shhh little man. I know. You did a good job doing corner time, and I figured you could rinse out your mouth before I spank you.”

Kurt’s eyes welled up, and tears started their way down his cheeks. He rinsed with the cup of water Puck offered and spit. After repeating this several times, Puck gently tugged the cup away from Kurt.

“No point putting it off anymore. Come on baby.”

Kurt followed Puck into his room, lagging a bit. As they got closer to the bed, his tears increased, and he started whimpering.

“Why are we here Kurt?”

“Because I called Rachel…that word.” Kurt didn’t want to take any chance that Puck was going to resoap his mouth.

“That’s part of it. What else have you been doing?”

“I skipped a few classes, but that’s not a big deal Noah. You’ve done it too.”

“We’re not talking about me little boy. And I don’t think that you’re in any position to decide what is a big deal. You clearly don’t make good choices on your own, so I’m going to help you. You skipped classes. And I heard about your curfew too.”

“Fine. I skipped classes and I missed curfew. I maybe went a little over on my clothing budget.”

“Good boy. What do you think should happen to a little boy who did all that?”

“I’m not a little boy,” Kurt whined.

“Kurt,” Puck said warningly.

“I don’t want you to…”Kurt trailed off.

“Spank you? Because that’s going to happen Kurt. You can stall if you want, but you’re just making it likely that someone will come home while we’re doing this. Do you want Finn to watch you get your naughty bottom smacked?”

“No,” Kurt moaned miserably.

“No what?”

“No, I don’t want Finn to watch you sp-sp-spank me.”

“Okay then, we should probably get to it.” And with those words, Puck pulled Kurt over his lap.

“Now, I’m not taking down your underwear, but that can change if you don’t cooperate. Understand?”

Kurt nodded his head and then buried his face in his arms.

Puck began spanking Kurt. From the first swat, Kurt was gasping. Puck’s hand was hard as a board, and Kurt hadn’t been spanked since he was five.

After the first minute, Puck began talking as he swatted. “You can’t act like this dude. I expected better from you. What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Kurt ground out between gritted teeth, “I’m fine.”

“Little boys who tell lies get their mouths washed out just like little boys who use foul language.”

“But I don’t know,” Kurt whined.

“I guess we can do this until you figure it out.” With that pronouncement, Puck stopped talking and tipped Kurt forward slightly to spank him on his sit spot.

Kurt began kicking his feet involuntarily as he whimpered.

“Stop it Kurt. If you don’t hold still you can find out how much this will hurt if you’re bare.”

Kurt tried to stop moving, but he couldn’t. His bottom was on fire; he couldn’t believe how strong Puck was.

“I’m not going to warn you again. Stop kicking.”

When that didn’t work, Puck made good on his threat and pulled Kurt’s briefs down. Barely missing a beat, he continued spanking Kurt. Instead of decreasing the force of his swats in deference to Kurt’s lack of clothing, he increased the force and the speed.

Kurt began crying in earnest. “Stop. Stopppp! I’m sorry. I’ll be good. Daddy stop.”

Puck almost stopped in surprise when he heard Kurt call him Daddy. Although he had been calling Kurt little boy and kiddo, he was only trying to make Kurt more compliant. He hadn’t really thought of himself as Kurt’s dad. Although now that Kurt had said it, it made him think of something.

“Is that what all of this has been about? Do you need a daddy little boy?”

Kurt hung his head and sobbed at this, both embarrassed and relieved to have someone taking care of him.

“Well, we can do that. From now on, Daddy’s going to make sure you act the way a good little boy should. That means no more cursing, no more skipping classes, and no more missing curfew. Which, I’m moving back for you unless you’re with me. Obviously, you need stricter limits, and Daddy’s going to give them to you.”

Kurt kept crying, but the intensity of his sobs diminished. As much as he didn’t want Puck spanking him, part of him was happy to finally have someone pulling him up short.

After what seemed like an eternity, Puck stopped spanking Kurt. He held him over his lap for a minute until Kurt’s crying slowed. Then he started talking again.

“We would have been done now, but you were not making good choices when we started out today. Little boys who kick and hit their daddies get spanked with a wooden spoon.”

And with that, Puck pulled out a spoon and spanked it down on Kurt’s already red and sore bottom. Kurt didn’t know where Puck had pulled the spoon from, but he thought it may have been hell. He shrieked in pain.

“No Daddy! I’ll be good! I won’t ever hit you again. I promise!” Kurt wailed.

“I’m glad to hear that. Daddy really doesn’t want to have to do this again.” Puck continued spanking Kurt for another dozen swats, then stopped. He gently rubbed Kurt’s bottom and waited for him to calm down.

After Kurt’s cries slowed, Puck gently helped him up and sat him on his lap. Kurt’s cries increased for a moment as his butt was forced against Puck’s rough jeans, but then he melted into the taller boy’s chest and simply cried.

“Go ahead kiddo. Cry it out. Daddy’s got you.” Puck slowly rubbed circles on Kurt’s back and waited for Kurt to stop crying. He figured they both needed to talk about what was going to change. Or rather, he needed to tell Kurt how things would be changing.


End file.
